Apology Accepted
by ChaosFTW
Summary: After their accidental kiss in episode 3, Sasuke and Naruto are forced to share a room. Neither are too happy about it, and Sakura is on the warpath. 2 shot. R&R please.
1. Life sucks

A/N: My first Naruto story, because I'm growing out of beyblade. This is a two shot.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Happy now?!

Warnings: Sasuke/Naruto. Boy/Boy. Yaoi. Don't like? There's a little thing called a back button. Maybe you've heard of it? Click it and save me wasting my time reading a flame. Rated because of the innocent minds of children and how they can be traumatised. (trust me, I _know_.) Also we get to anger Sakura a little. MUAHAHA.

Notes: Set just after episode 3, imagine that Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all have a mission that takes them outside the village. Not the 1st mission in the anime, just a random mission. I'm telling you this because I'm new to the anime and am worried I may make a few mistakes. So- this is not in order of episodes. Got it? Good. Begin reading.

Apology Accepted.

Naruto's POV:

Oh no… He wouldn't be so cruel. No way…

"Naruto, you're sharing a room with Sasuke."

I try to stop the scream erupting from my mouth and turn away from Sasuke, silently praying to the God's that the words will come out differently if I ask again.

"I-I'm sorry?" I stammer. Kakashi looks at me blankly and repeats himself, the words being formed slowly and deliberately.

"Naruto. You. Are. Sharing. With. Sasuke."

God hates me. I can't repress the frustrated shriek anymore, and let out a cross between a scream and a hiss. Sasuke looks at me, raising an eyebrow and Sakura just gives me a look of absolute contempt

"Idiot." she mutters, striding away into the hut to unpack. O.K, I understand a girls need for privacy, but come on! Sasuke! Of all the cold, unresponsive, "I have a ten foot pole shoved up my backside" people, he has GOT to be one of the worst. And I've had a lot of experience with those kind of people in my village… Yeah I'm a demon. Get over it, please! I don't even act like one, if you want a demon check out Mr "I have Satanic eyes with no pupils" over there. At least he looks reasonably annoyed with the arrangements too, I suppose, but… It's not exactly annoyance. It's… Awkwardness? Sure enough Satan 2 goes off in a huff, and gives Kakashi a death glare behind his back. Oh, sorry that was his- I'm seriously annoyed- look, the one he just gave _me_ was a "I'm going to murder you whilst you sleep" death glare. Seriously what's the guys problem with me? He can't even give me the decency to look at me properly! Hm, maybe it has something to do with… Well it's not like I meant it or anything! Oh come on, the guy behind me SHOVED me! O.K, fair play, I shouldn't have been eyeballing Sasuke in the first place but he gets right up my-

"Naruto are you going to stand out here all day?"

"Oh, right Kakashi."

Anyway as I was saying, I didn't mean to kiss the guy! It was a total accident. And that guy who shoved me onto Satan 2 is on my hit list… "Is it my fault?" Like hell. You'll have an answer when my fist is rammed down your throat… Actually I think the worst thing was the fact _Sakura was watching_. I really like her, and now… She hates me. Plus she has her sights set on Satanic Ice Prince… I've got no chance against a guy like that. And especially not when he kisses that well… AH! WTF AM I THINKING?! I LIKE SAKURA CHAN! NARUTO GET THOSE THOUGHTS OUT OF YOUR MIND YOU BAKA! O.K Naruto, deep breaths, do not scream at your reflection again like last time, count to ten and the nightmare will go away. 1-2-3-4 OMFG SATAN'S ENTERED THE BUILDING!

"Er hi Sasuke?" I stammer nervously. The guy meets my eyes for about a second and then looks away, and heaves his suitcase onto… The only bed.

Oh no…

"Looks like we're sharing." Sasuke mutters, still refusing to look me in the eye. I jump up in outrage

"Y-You can't expect me to share with you!"

He doesn't bother with a scathing reply, but rolls his eyes and walks away, calling behind him

"If you don't hurry up all the Ramen's gonna be gone." ARGH , that guy really knows how to wind me up!

"RAMEN! GAH! FOOD!" I yell and practically shove Sasuke out of the way, our hands brushing as I pass. He freezes but I don't care because I can now smell the delicious, delectable mouth watering aroma of RAMEN. SQUEE!!!

………………………………

Normal POV- How To Seduce Naruto

Sasuke sat with his eyes fixed on his bowl of ramen, refusing to look at anyone else in the room. Especially Naruto. For 2 reasons. The first was the fact he was already on his third helping and they had only started eating 5 minutes ago. A look of revulsion passed across his normally balanced features. The guy ate like a pig, with 4 stomachs. The second reason (though he would rather kiss Sakura before he told anyone) was the fact that Sasuke was a shy person, and he had never anticipated his first kiss to be taken away by that _pig!_ And to Sasuke's annoyance the guy also kept looking at him curiously. The blue eyes burned into him, making him feel uncomfortable and hot under the collar.

"Hey Sasuke, aren't you gonna eat that?" the said pig asked, eyeing the Ramen with the same look an eagle will eye a rabbit. Sasuke glared back at the scavenger.

"Just because I do not inhale my food, does not mean I'm not hungry." he replied coldly, and to prove his point forced down an oversized mouthful just to spite the other boy. Naruto scowled and sat with his arms crossed, Kakashi having denied him a fourth helping, so he was forced to watch Sasuke eat deliberately slowly. Chopsticks to mouth, closed eyes, lips parted, food in, pink tongue darting out to lick the perfect symmetrical lips. Eyes open again giving a devious smirk. Naruto was entranced. Sakura eyed the scene with jealousy burning in the pit of her stomach. How dare he?! How dare Sasuke seduce Naruto in such a way?! Her hands holding her chopsticks trembled and her inner self was yelling

NARUTO! STEP AWAY FROM THE SEXY SAMURAI BEFORE I POUND YOUR FACE IN!

The chopsticks snapped, and the sound brought Naruto to his senses. He blushed as he realised he was staring at the Ice Prince. This was not the image he wanted to give Sakura, or Sasuke. He hurriedly excused himself, trying to stop himself sprinting to his room, realising with his hopes sinking that his fast heartbeat had nothing to do with the run to his room. He sat down on the bed rubbing his temples, and sighed. Of all people to be flirting with. Sasuke was his rival! Naruto sighed again, thinking that a shower might calm his nerves. At least until he had to face Sasuke again. He stripped himself of his clothes and collected a towel from the side, making his way to the shower. The hot water ran down his body, water droplets trickling down his face and chest, his worries beginning to wash away. Maybe he was reading into it too much. Sasuke was probably just trying to annoy him as usual. Of course. It was Satan 2's idea of a warped joke. A laugh of relief almost escaped Naruto as he turned off the taps, stepping out and winding the towel round his waist. He opened the door and got the shock of his life.

Sasuke.

Shirtless.

Blushing.

………………………………...

A/N: Yes I think we've established in previous fan fictions I have a nasty habit of being evil at the end of chapters. But I'm being punished for it, don't worry. After rereading this, I'm getting one word that's slowly driving me insane. Ramen. DAMMIT! Oh and for the record- me no Sasuke hater, me like Sasuke, but me like to annoy him even more! (cackles demonically.) R&R please. I don't mind con crit because I'm new to the anime so tell me if the characters are a little ooc or anything else.


	2. Turning Up The Heat

A/N:

Me: Chants war cry, dancing round bonfire

Sasuke- sweat drops What the hell?

Me: BURN THE TESTS! BURNS THE TESTS!

Sasuke- In other words, DHMCUAM has been attacked by a horrible thing called exams recently, and is venting her frustration in any way possible.

Me: Gets out radar- Hello? Anyone still out there willing to read? I'm sorry! Please come back!

Sasuke- This crazy woman doesn't own Naruto, if she did I would kill myself first so she couldn't subject me to any of this… (gestures to story)… Torture.

Me: Sasuke, you shouldn't deny your feelings you know! It's clear as day in the anime!

Sasuke- … Excuse me while I go burn her alive… And Itachi whilst I'm at it…

Me: (sweat drops)

(Puts on evil face)

Sasuke if you try anything- to me OR Itachi, I will send you to hospital in my next fanfic with many broken bones! Read on for the final chapter. ;) I put my best into it! Warning- dubious language but not outright swearing and yaoi- Boy/Boy. Don't like? Take it up with God, click off the page and leave me the hell alone already!

"…"

"…."

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE?!"

The two boys acted as one, Sasuke pulling on his t shirt so fast it almost ripped the seam, and Naruto diving down behind the bed in an effort to hide himself from Satan 2. Satan in question was blushing furiously, anger gathering inside him, ready to be directed solely at the pig on 2 legs, cowering behind the very _spindly, unstable, breakable, _bed in front of him.

"DO YOU HAVE SOME KIND OF PERVY WISH TO EMBARRASS ME AT EVERY BLOODY OPPORTUNITY?!" was the roar that erupted from Sasuke's mouth. Naruto flinched, pulling the blankets from the bed around him for security, not just cover. He got to his feet, getting over the shock of finding the Uchiha in the room.

"Speak for yourself! Could you not _hear_ the shower running?!" Naruto exclaimed, crossing his arms across his chest. Sasuke looked at him blankly and pointed to his ears. "Oh, an I Pod. I see." Naruto muttered, eyeing the piece of technology with disdain. Sasuke gave Naruto a glare, before turning away and settling down on the bed, staring moodily at the ceiling as if it was responsible for his anger. "Erm… Sasuke, what're you doing?" Naruto asked, seeing that the Uchiha had no inclination to leave.

"It's a shared room, remember?" Sasuke replied sarcastically. Naruto frowned but said nothing, taking advantage of Sasuke's bad mood and obvious preoccupation, to rub himself dry and slip on his pyjama's. And then he noticed- his hair was still wet. Frowning he rummaged through his suitcase, trying desperately to find the hairdryer, which he was so sure he packed…

(10 minutes later, after every item of clothing is removed from the suitcase most of it landing on Sasuke, Naruto has come to an undeniable conclusion)

"Well what do you know, I really did forget to pack it after all." Naruto muttered, scratching his head.

"Hm, what was your first clue(?)" was the sarcastic reply from the raven haired teen on the bed, as he flicked away a pair of underpants that had come a little too close for comfort. Naruto rubbed his chin thoughtfully and cast a sideways glance at Sasuke. Putting on his best puppy dog eyes with a supposedly "cute" pout, he made his way over to the stoic teen who gave him a cold glare.

"Quit the face, it looks like you're constipated. Now what do you want?" Sasuke snapped drawing away from the blond haired boy. Naruto gave a sheepish grin and looked away

"Well, seeing as I have… temporarily misplaced my hairdryer… I was kinda hoping you could…?" Naruto trailed off into silence, seeing a smirk spread across Sasuke's face. It didn't bode well.

"You want me to use my fireball jutsu?" he asked innocently, the devilish gleam in his eyes betraying his true intentions. Naruto gulped but nodded. Sasuke smirked, making the hand signs "Very well. I shall."

All Naruto was aware of was a blinding heat, like a thousand red hot pokers being burnt into his skin, and then everything went black.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When he came to, he found he was on the bed beside Sasuke, with a cold flannel pressed to his forehead. As his vision came back, so did his voice.

"WTF DID YOU DO THAT FOR SASUKE?!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh did I forget to tell you? It doesn't come with a heat setting. And it's not meant to be a hairdryer. Maybe burn the hair off…"

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled, running his fingers through his precious hair, making sure it was still there. The edges were singed, but apart from that it was O.K. He opened his mouth to continue the argument, but instead he found Sasuke on his side, covers over his head- apparently sleeping soundly. "What the…?" Naruto whispered, poking Sasuke, making sure it wasn't a trick. Apparently not, as the raven haired teen hissed through his teeth

"Sod off Naruto, and go to sleep!" Naruto looked taken aback for a moment but then closed his mouth, giving the lump that was Sasuke a dirty look, before flopping down moodily onto the bed. But he couldn't sleep. No matter how many times he closed his eyes, and tried to think of nothing he couldn't drift off. And it may have something to do with the fact that Satan 2 was hogging the covers.

"Oi Sasuke! I'm freezing give me some covers!" Naruto hissed, trying to prize the blanket from Sasuke's grip. In return he got a sharp kick to his knee

"Naruto for the last time- Go to sleep!"

"Give me the covers!" was the retort.

"Not until you quit fidgeting!"

That did it.

Naruto pounced onto Sasuke, attempting wrestle the cover away from him, but Sasuke just gave him a sharp smack to the head.

"Now quit it." was the icy command. Naruto sat up, glaring at the raven haired teen, hatred burning in him, and in his hastiness he said (yelled) the first thing that came into his head:

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!"

The silence was deafening and the air rang with the sudden outburst. Sasuke's onyx eyes widened at the accusation, but more so at the sincerity on Naruto's face. Sapphire eyes downcast, lips turned down, shoulders hunched. It wasn't a spur of the moment desperation cry, he'd meant every word. Sasuke looked uncomfortable for a moment, and bit his lip.

"I… I don't hate you." he replied quietly, avoiding Naruto's piercing blue eyes that had shot up to meet his own.

"What?"

"Don't make me say it again!" Sasuke snapped, cheeks blazing red from embarrassment. And that was a VERY rare sight. Naruto looked at him curiously

"Then… Why do you act so bloody uptight?" the blond boy asked quietly, avoiding Sasuke's gaze.

"I… I don't know." Then there was silence for a few moments, Sasuke was fiddling with a hole in the bedcovers, staring blankly ahead so he didn't notice when Naruto came up behind him. But he sure did when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Huh? Naruto, what the hell?" Sasuke asked, meaning to move away but something about the way Naruto was looking at him stopped him. The blue eyes were fixed on him, a mixture of concern and care burning in them. Sasuke only just realised how cute those eyes actually were when they weren't narrowed in anger at him. Naruto's fingertips caressed his neck and then down to his shoulder and back, tracing Sasuke's collar bone and not once did the Uchiha try to stop him. Something about the gentle touch relaxed the older boy, because it held something Sasuke had been missing for a long time since the murder of his clan. Something he had forgotten about…

"Is something wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked quietly. The other boy had been acting very out of character lately, inattentive, more snappy than usual, and had been avoiding Naruto for the past week.

"I-It's n-nothing." Sasuke replied, cursing the stammer betraying his true emotions.

"Liar. I know you Sasuke, and you've been acting real weird. What's wrong?" Naruto pressed. Sasuke sighed and lowered his eyes, refusing to say a word. The blond boy blushed slightly "Is it about what happened… You know…"

"The kiss?" Sasuke asked coldly and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah listen… If you've got a problem with me because of that… Then I guess I should say it really was an accident. The guy behind shoved me and I lost my balance, I didn't plan it or anything I swear. Sasuke?" Sasuke didn't even look like he was listening, he was just staring straight ahead, knuckles white on clenched fists. Naruto took the hint and removed his hand. "Hey… I'm sorry." Onyx eyes widened and Sasuke turned round to face the other boy

"What did you say?"

"I said I was sorry." Naruto repeated frowning. Sasuke blinked a couple of times and then shrugged, still unable to speak because his throat had gone dry from amazement and nervousness. Naruto _apologised_. Sasuke had to resist the temptation to pinch himself to check he wasn't dreaming. Naruto took the stunned expression as coldness and sighed giving Sasuke a sad look, before turning over. "I just wish you could relax a bit more…" he muttered, flopping down onto the pillow. Sasuke's eyes were distant, feeling a sense of loss now Naruto's hand was no longer caressing him. Even though it had made him feel uncomfortable, it was… A nice feeling deep down. For the second time in his life Sasuke was properly afraid. What was going on? He shouldn't be feeling like this, he had more important things to think about than crushes (like Itachi…). Let alone a crush for his rival.

A boy.

He didn't know why he felt so surprised, Sasuke had never really thought about his sexuality, although he had never dreamed he would be attracted to boys. He cast a sideways look at Naruto who was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling just like Sasuke had been an hour before. But unlike Sasuke's gaze of anger, Naruto was thinking, hard. What was wrong with the other boy? Why was he so mad all the time anyway? And what had Naruto done to deserve it? He wasn't sure… But something was different about him. The way he acted… The moody attitude… All of it directed at the blond. Why? Unless… Maybe… the whole "mad" act was a disguise. Naruto should know. What did he do when he didn't want the world to see him cry? He got mad. Threw his frustration out at the people around him, just to get a reaction. Mad can be the best way of disguising how sad you are. Was Sasuke upset? Because of him? But he'd already explained the whole "I fell onto you and snogged you accidentally" thing wasn't his fault… So maybe it was frustration instead. Maybe it was frustration that was making Sasuke angry. Frustration about what??? He felt the bedcovers move as Sasuke lay down beside him, and he could feel dark onyx eyes boring into him like a laser. Naruto turned to face him questioningly, and he was shocked to find how close they were, noses barely an inch from each other. Sasuke's raven locks were splayed over the pillow and he looked so much less severe without the forehead protector on. (1) Almost… Kind. Beautiful even. Moonlight played across the pale skin tracing patters onto the older boys face, and Naruto felt his breath catch in his throat. And all this time Sasuke hadn't said a word. He had been lost in the aqua eyes that pulled him deep down, trapping him in a spiders web of fantasy's. Why spiders web? Because once you went in, you never came out. And in those few lost moments, time stopped. Naruto felt a light touch on his arm, and then realised it was Sasuke's hands stroking his skin.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, hardly daring to breathe. Sasuke smirked.

"Returning a favour." he replied softly, seeing the blush and look confusion on Naruto's face, he smiled to himself. Naruto gulped as beads of sweat formed on his forehead, his heart hammering. What was Sasuke doing? It was so strange to be this close to him, but at the same time it felt… right.

_//I'm not too good at reading people's emotions… But I'm not blind Sasuke.//_

Sasuke… Was coming onto him! Naruto's baby blue eyes widened in the darkness. And Sasuke spotted it.

"Problem?" he asked quietly, onyx eyes scanning the others face, who had looked down, obviously, uncomfortably embarrassed. Naruto cleared his throat and met the others eyes for barely a moment, suddenly becoming strangely shy.

"Erm, Sasuke can I ask you something?" he whispered, the other merely nodded in reply, black eyes gazing deeply into the others. Naruto scratched his head and continued quietly "Erm Sasuke… Do you have feelings… For someone?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Someone? Give me an example Naruto." the other boy challenged, his soft voice edged with something else. Naruto bit his lip, he couldn't come straight out with his suspicions, he had to stall for time.

"Erm… Sakura chan?" Naruto suggested, feeling the normal spike of jealousy that came from thinking of the 2 together. Yet somehow it was different… Sasuke snorted in the darkness

"_Her_? Do you seriously think I'd fall for _her_? The clingy geek with a wide forehead?" Sasuke asked incredulously and Naruto couldn't help but smile slightly. Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed "No Naruto. The someone I like, is a lot _closer_ to me than Sakura." he finished his last words as a whisper, nudging Naruto, encouraging him to come nearer, one hand coming up to caress the others cheek. Naruto gasped.

"Sasuke…" it came out as a slight moan and Sasuke felt his breathing quicken.

"I don't know what this is Naruto… I thought I hated you…" the Uchiha whispered, allowing his fingers to trace the lines on Naruto's face, eyes, cheekbones and then to the cherry red lips. "But because of you… Now I'm not so sure if there's such a difference between hate, and what I'm feeling…"

"Sasuke… Are you saying-?"

"I don't know. It depends on you." was the silky reply, Sasuke congratulating himself on managing not to stutter. Naruto felt his stomach tighten in a mixture of guilt and nervousness. What about Sakura? Did he have feelings for Sasuke? Feelings that were stronger than his feelings for Sakura? Naruto frowned and looked away, palms sweaty from nerves. Sasuke watched his every move, and didn't like the signs he saw. He sat up pulling his knees to his chest, asking the dreaded question. "So? Do you still like her?" his voice was bitter with resentment. Naruto struggled with his words for a few moments, and then decided against using them.

"Let's find out." Naruto replied, sounding a lot more confident than he felt. But taking a deep breath he took Sasuke's chin in his hand and gently pressed his lips against his rivals. It lasted for barely a second, but it seemed to last for a lifetime. Sasuke was so surprised he didn't think to push the other away, and Naruto savoured the moment. The other boys lips were so soft, and he looked so cute with his tousled hair and startled dark eyes. Naruto knew now, _this_ was what he wanted. Not Sakura or any other stupid girl. He wanted Sasuke, _just_ Sasuke. He pulled away quickly, not wanting to scare the other boy off, in case he had misread the signals. He carefully studied the others expression. Sasuke seemed surprised but not disgusted. And then his expression changed to one of curiosity.

"What?" asked Naruto nervously. Sasuke gave a tiny smile, very un- Sasuke like, with a tiny blush on his cheeks. (2)

"That… Felt good… Do it again." Naruto's mouth dropped open in amazement and relief, and immediately obliged. The second kiss was sweeter and deeper than the last. Not in the physical sense, but in the way it made them feel alive, like their very souls were singing. It was still teasingly short though, neither were experienced kissers. The touches of their lips were soft and uncertain, eyes were curiously open, hands shyly trailing down the others body. Hundreds of voices were going round Sasuke's head, reminding him what was happening was wrong on so many levels. His strict upbringing forbade it, but he drowned them out till they were nothing but annoying buzzes, his mind being completely overwhelmed. Naruto pulled away again, and gave Sasuke a grin

"Well you're taking it better than last time." Sasuke rolled his eyes

"Shut up dumbass. Last time it was against my will and horrifically embarrassing." Naruto deadpanned.

"How many times do I have to tell you- It. Was. An. Accident?!" Naruto ground out, exasperated and Sasuke smirked

"Jeez relax. I already told you, dumbass…" he crushed his lips against Naruto's with almost a desperate desire, his hand finding its way round to the back of Naruto's neck, and the blonds hands being tangled in ebony locks.

"Apology accepted."

A/N: aw my first fluffy SasuNaru. Funny thing, Sasuke came out as a bit Uke when I was writing it. How strange… Btw- this was 6 pages on Word and it took me forever! A whole half term AND a weekend.


End file.
